I Still Waiting
by jumonjitaros
Summary: Malam ini aku berusaha menuliskan segalanya. Apa yang aku rasakan terhadapmu. SasuXNaru. Biar gak penasaran baca aja.


Disclaimer : Sasuke and Naruto are belong to Masashi Kishimoto

Kimi ga Matteiru Kara is belongs to Gackt's song

Pair : SasuxNaru !!!

Genre : Romance Drama – One Shoot

PoV : Sasuke's view

…. Hanya butuh penyesuaian karakter dan watak. DAN SEDIKIT OTAK FUJOSHI-FUDANSHI xDD

So… SELAMAT MEMBACA…!!

**Sasuke's Diary**

**Kimi ga Matteiru kara**

**(Because you still waiting)**

**Boku mo Matteiru yo**

**(I'm waiting too)**

Tak terasa olehku masa-masa SMA-ku telahku lewati. Sekarang aku melanjutkan ke universitas ini. Mungkin tak seperti temanku yang lain, aku lebih memilih tempat kuliah yang dekat dengan rumahku. Ya, aku masih kuliah di kota yang sama. Mungkin agak sedikit membosankan, mengingat teman-temanku yang lain telah jauh merantau ke kota lain. Tapi semua ini kulakukan demi mencapai cita-citaku dan orang di sekelilingku.

Pagi ini cerah, aku membuka mataku, hanya sebuah kamar 5 x 5 m yang kudapatkan di sekelilingku. Oh, aku lupa mengatakan di sini aku tinggal di sebuah asrama yang cukup bagus meskipun aku bisa kapan saja pulang ke rumah. "Hari pertama kuliahku. Mudah-mudahan menyenangkan" pikirku seraya mengangkat tubuhku dari atas kasur. Aku segera bersiap untuk hari pertama kuliahku.

Sepotong kemeja putih elegan dipadukan dengan celana jeans abu-abu siap mengantarkanku ke ruang perkuliahan pertamaku.

"Hm… Kalkulus." Kulihat jadwal kuliahku pagi ini.

08.00-09.40 Kalkulus I – RK. 0922G

Aku sudah mencari letak ruangan sebelumnya, jadi pagi ini aku bisa sedikit santai. Jam telah menunjukan 07.40, aku segera keluar asrama dan bersiap menghadapi perkuliahan pertamaku. Aku sadar, meskipun aku dianggap murid spesial di SMA namun perasaan gugup untuk kuliah pertama masih saja menyerangku.

"Tak apa, perasaan ini wajar." Pikirku seraya melangkahnkan kaki.

Tak lama, aku telah menuju depan ruang kuliah pertamaku. Aku bertindak dingin menghadapi kerumunan mahasiswa di sana. Oh, aku memang sedikit anti-sosial padahal berteman denganku adalah hal yang paling menyenangkan menurut teman-teman pukul 08.00 aku masuk, kududuki kursi sedikit di tengah agar aku bisa memperhatikan dosen secara jelas. Tiba-tiba seseorang menyapaku.

"Hai… Di sini kosong?" ujar orang itu.

"Ya… Tentu." Jawabku, kulemparkan senyum dinginku ke arahnya.

"Kiba…" Ujarnya sambil menjulurkan lengannya.

"Sasuke." Ujarku.

"Hm… Kiba, Konservasi Fauna. Kamu?" Tanyanya lagi. Oh,ya kelas Kalkulus ini adalah kelas umum, jadi jurusan manapun bisa mengambil kelas ini.

"Teknik Komputer." Jawabku masih dengan nada dingin.

"Waw… Bukankah itu jurusan terbaik di sini?" Ujarnya sedikit terkagum.

"Biasa saja. Hanya kebetulan." Jawabku pendek.

Kuliah dimulai dosen pengajar sudah berada di depan papan tulis.

"Pagi semua." Ujar dosen itu.

"Pagi…" serentak kami menjawab.

"Oh, kali ini tidak kuliah dulu. Namun kita bisa menggantinya dengan perkenalan. Sebelumnya perkenalkan! Hatake Kakashi, dosen kalkulus kalian untuk 1 semester ke depan." Ujar dosen itu, yang lebih dikenal dengan sebutan Kakashi-sensei.

"Sebelumnya, ada yang berminat menjadi penanggung jawab utuk kelas ini?" dosen itu bertanya pada kami semua. "Penanggung jawab? Pasti merepotkan saja." Pikirku.

"Saya pak!! Hyuuga Neji, Jurusan Ilmu Perairan." Ujar salah satu dari kami.

"Nyari masalah dia." Gumamku.

"Hahah." Kiba tertawa kecil di sampingku.

"Bagus….!! Lalu kami butuh sekretaris, ada yang berminta?" tanya dosen itu lagi.

"Brak….!!" Tiba-tiba suara pintu kelas terdengar terbanting. Semua yang ada di situ mengalihkan pandangan ke arah pintu itu.

"Maaf pak!...uh..hos…Saya terlambat." Ujar anak itu.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya dosen itu.

"UZUMAKI NARUTO." Ujar anak itu sambil sempoyongan duduk di kursi agak belakang.

"Naruto kau terlambat?" bisik teman di sebelahnya.

"Cukup terkenal juga dia." Pikirku.

"Ya…!! Kau yang tadi terlambat!! Kau sekretaris kelas ini!!" ujar Kakashi.

"Apa..?? Chotto nee…" dia agak gugup dan kaget.

"Ya, kau sekretaris." Ujar Kakashi lagi.

Setelah semua saling mengenalkan diri dan pengurus kelas kuliah sudah terbentuk, akhirnya kuliah pun selesai. Aku tak kembali ke asrama siang ini. Aku lebih memilih untuk pulang dan istirahat di rumah.

Hari demi hari dalam seminggu pertama perkuliahan hanyalah pengenalan dosen dan kontrak perkuliahan. Dan hari demi hari itu juga, anak bernama Naruto itu semakin dekat dan memiliki teman yang banyak. Terkadang wanita juga. Aku menjadi tertarik untuk mencari tahu siapa anak ini sebenarnya. Ia terlihat unik bagiku.

Akhirnya, Sabtu malam itu aku membuka internet dan membuka situs jejaring sosial yang sedang marak pada saat ini. Awalnya hanya sekedar menyapa teman-teman SMA-ku. Tapi aku ingat dengan data-base kelas kuliahku, di situ dicantumkan e-mail setiap mahasiswa di kelas. Aku mencoba untuk menambah temanku di situs jejaring sosial itu. Seketika itu mataku menunjuk pada satu nama, UZUMAKI NARUTO. Aku akan mencoba meng-add-nya, apa salahnya pikirku. Tak lama setelah aku meng-add-nya, ternyata muncuk notifikasi bahwa dia sudah menyetujui permintaan teman dariku.

"Dia sedang _online. _" Pikirku.

Tak sengaja aku membaca profilnya.

"Eh, dia satu kota denganku. Tapi pantas saja." Belakang aku tahu dia satu kota denganku namun SMA-nya cukup jauh dari kota

"Apa…?" ada fakta yang sedikit mencengangkanku ternyata dia memili _ interest and hobby _yang tidak jauh dariku.

"Mana mungkin dia…." Pikirku, namun tiba-tiba sebuah notifikasi lainnya muncul. Dia mengirim komen di layar profilku.

**UZUMAKI NARUTO**

Hi… Sankyuu udah

"Kubalas tidak ya..?"

"Kubalas saja lha."

**UCHIHA SASUKE**

Yupz… Sama-sama =)

Lalu obrolan kami malam ini pun berlanjut.

**UZUMAKI NARUTO**: Hm… Namanya kaya familiar. Kita kenal dimana ya.

**UCHIHA SASUKE** : Silahkan tebak.

**UZUMAKI NARUTO**: Hm.. :(a dimana ya.. Chotto nee… AKH!! KITA 1 KELAS CAMPURAN kan??

**UCHIHA SASUKE** :Nah, tuh tau. Btw, kita punya interest sama hobby yang mirip tuh.

**UZUMAKI NARUTO**: Honto ni…? Akh, sudah kuduga dari -mu.

**UCHIHA SASUKE** : Hahahaha…. Berarti udah lam suka dong?

**UZUMAKI NARUTO**: Yah, lumayan lah. Dari SMP. Btw, MASIH PENASARAN YANG MANA SHE?

**UCHIHA SASUKE** : Hahah, katanya tahu. Yah, kalo mau tahu sapa dong!

**UZUMAKI NARUTO**: Pokoknya kalo nanti di kelas, saling sapa ya!

**UCHIHA SASUKE** : Nyusahin aja.

**UZUMAKI NARUTO**: Yaudah, nanti gua yang nyapa duluan deh. Dah malem belom tidur lo? O,.o

**UCHIHA SASUKE** : Besok libur,kan? Masa lo jadi cowo dah ngantuk, kalah sama gua.

**UZUMAKI SASUKE** : Yaudah, gua mau tidur. Nanti kita share tentang interest kita ya di kelas.

**UCHIHA SASUKE** : Kalo lo berani nyapa itu juga. :p

Lalu, icon miliknya menghilang dari layar monitor pertanda dia sudah off.

"Anak yang aneh." Pikirku. Aku pun mematikan layar monitor dan segera tidur.

Hari itu hari Selasa, untuk kesekian kalinya aku berhadapan dengan Kalkulus.

"Berarti, hari ini aku bertemu dengan anak itu." Perasaan apa ini, aku gugup untuk bertemu anak itu. BERCANDA.

Tak terasa perkuliahan kali ini berakhir cepat, namun tak seorangpun ada yang menyapa setelah semalam aku meng-add banyak profil yang ada di kelas ini. Aku perhatikan Naruto, ia tidak juga menyapaku.

'Masa, harus duluan?" pikirku. Lupakan saja, aku menlangkah pergi ke luar kelas. Lalu tiba-tiba.

"Sasuke ya?" suara seorang lelaki menyapaku dari belakang. Ia menepok-nepok punggungku.

"Ya, kau Naruto kan?" ujarku.

"Akh, ternyata kau! Beda dari prof-pic yang kulihat." Ujarnya.

"Hahaha~ sudah tahu kan?" tanyaku.

"Ya seh, Duluan ya, Sasuke-kun." Ujarnya sambil melontarkan senyum manisnya.

"Kau juga asrama?" tanyaku sedikit berteriak.

"Iya, mungkin asrama kita berjauhan." Ujarnya sambil melambaikan tangan.

Sejak saat itu, hanya Naruto saja yang setiap hari melontarkan senyum dan menyapaku. Kami sering mengobrol di kelas membicarakan hobi kami, artis kesukaan, atau sekedar mendengarkan musik dari band yang sama-sama kami sukai. Semakin hari, semakin terasa kedekatan kami berdua.

Suatu hari di kampusku diadakan suatu event bazar. Naruto memintaku untuk mengantarnya ke sana untuk membeli sesuatu. Ia menggenggam tanganku dan menarik-nariknya.

"Seperti anak kecil saja." Pikirku.

Di bazar itu kami mengobrol banyak.

"Eh, kita bisa saling manggil gua-lo kan? Akh, kupanggil saja Sasu-Chan!" ujarnya.

"Apa?? –Chan?? Ergh.." jawabku.

"Kenapa kamu gak mau, Sasu-Chan?" ujarnya, matanya mendekat ke arah mataku. Sungguh, ada perasaan lain saat menatap matanya.

"Eh, bukan. Terserah." Ujarku.

"Yyay… Eh, Sasu-Chan jurusan apa ya?" tanyanya.

"Teknik Komputer." Jawabku singkat.

"Wah… Itu pilihan Sasu-Chan sendiri?" Tanyanya.

"Iya lah… Memang kenapa?" Aku balik bertanya.

"Nggak, kalo gua terpaksa masuk jurusan ini. Itu paksaan dari orangtuaku." Ujarnya ada nada kecewa dari ulutnya.

"Emang jurusan apa?"

"Teknik Tata Wilayah. Berarti nanti kita sering pisah ya?" ujarnya lagi.

"Owh, yang penting kan kita bisa ketemu di sini. Hahaha… asalkan satu dari kita tetap ingat, kita gak bakal pisah atau lupa." Ujarku, jarang sekali aku tertawa seperti itu.

"Janji ya." Ujar Naruto mengangkat jariku dan mengaitkannya dengan jarinya.

"Eh, btw. Ajarin Kalkulus yang kemarin dong. Gak ngerti." Ujarnya lagi.

"Owh, dengan senang hati." jawabku

Semakin hari, kami sering terlihat bersama di kampus, belajar bersama, makan bersama, terkadang ia curhat mengenai masalah pribadinya, sampai-sampai temanku menggosipkan kami memiliki hubungan khusus.

"Yang benar saja, kita kan cuman punya hobi yang sama. Cuman itu." Itulah tanggapan dariku.

Suatu hari dia mengirimkan pesan lewat ponselku. Oh, hampir setiap hari kita berkomunikasi melalui ponsel. Setiap malam dia mengirimkan ucapan "Oyasumi, sasu-chan"

Festival besok

Kita ke sana yu!!

Berdua aja

Gak usah ajak yang lain

Ya..ya..ya…

**.Naruto**

Dia mengajakku ke festival. Aku hanya menjawab "Ya, boleh". Namun, ada perasaan senang di dalam hati ini. Itu berarti satu hari kita bisa bersama. Sumpah, aku tak sabar menanti esok pagi.

Keesokan paginya, aku mengawali dengan senyum yang tak biasa. Aku bergegas memakai pakaian aku pergi ke kampus, padahal setelah menjemputnya di kampus, kami harus balik lagi ke stasiun.

"Tak apalah." Pikirku.

Singkat kata, kami sampai di tempat festival yang benar-benar jauh dari kota kami. Entah apa yang ada di pikiranku saat itu. Aku berhasil merubah penampilanku di sana. Ya, akhir-akhir ini aku lebih sering memakai Yukata di setiap festival.

"Waw.. Sasu-Chan, ini kejutankah?" ujar Natruto.

"Hahah.. Biasa aja kali." Ujarku, lagi-lagi aku tertawa lebar. Sangat jarang.

Di sana, ia tak lepas dari stand-stand bazar. Hari itu tercatat dala diaryku "BEST TIME EVER". Hari dimana aku dapat tersenyum kembali, aku dapat bercanda dengannya, hari dimana aku merasa dihargai oleh seseorang. Naruto, mengubah hidupku perlahan. Seusai festival aku mengantarnya pulang. Malam itu, di bawah terangnya lampu restoran ramen.

"Sasu-Chan. Jadi nganter sampai sini?" tanyanya, raut matanya sungguh membuat hatiku meluluh. Apa aku jatuh cinta? Tidak mungkin.

"Iya, bisa pulang sendiri kan?" tanyaku.

"Owh. Sou...ka.. chotto matte ne. Mana ya?"

"Apaan seh?" tanyaku.

"CHOTTO MATTE ne… Akh, ini buat Sasu-Chan." Ujarnya, ia menggapai tangaku. Ia membukanya dan memberikanku sebuah pin bergamba. Aku tersenyum.

"Sasu-Chan yang ini, dan yang ini buatku." Ujarnya sambil memperlihatkan pin lainnya. Ternyata itu _pin couple _. Malam itu hatiku telah luluh oleh seorang anak ini.

"Udah, makasih ya. Naru-Chan! Hati-hati di jalan." Ujarku, itu pertama kalinya aku memanggilnya dengan –Chan.

"Iya…" ia segera naik kendaraan dan pulang. Sesampainya di rumah, aku mengirimkan pesan untuknya.

Honto ni arigato.

You have made the best day ever

**.Sasuke.**

Setelah hari itu, hidupku terasa semakin berwarna. Walau masih ada pikiran yang mengganjal "Jangan sampai aku mencintainya, ini masih menjadi larangan bagiku.".

Suatu hari, ia mengajakku untuk berkostum bersama. Entah mengapa kali ini aku menolaknya tanpa diketahui olehnya, alasanya hanya tidak ada kostum yang cocok buat kita berdua.

Suatu hari, aku menerima pesan darinya.

I don't want to lose YOU

NEVER

**.Naruto**

Aku hanya menanggapinya sebagai bercanda saja. Ia memang sengan bercanda. Pesan itu masih ambigu bagiku. "Benarkah dia memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku?"

Selang beberapa hari setelah ia mengirimkan pesan itu, akhirnya aku mengetahui perasaannya. Memang dasarnya aku dibesarkan di lingkungan yang tidak peka terhadap perasaan orang lain.

Suatu hari, aku mengetahui ia sedang dekat dengan seorang wanita yang begitu memperhatikannya. Aku tahu dari profil jejaring sosialnya, ia selalu menyebut inisial sebuah nama. Sebuah nama yang aku sendiri mengetahuinya.

"Biar saja." Pikirku. Intensitas komunikasi kami mulai berkurang. Semenjak ia memuja-muja wanita itu.

Tapi suatu hari, ia dikecewakan oleh wanita itu. Kutahu perasaannya hancur, aku tak melakukan apa-apa saat itu. Ia pun tidak curhat padaku lagi. Ia lebih senang curhat dengan orang lain di jejaring sosialnya

"Biar saja." Pikirku.

Semakin lama, aku mengetahui hidupnya penuh kecewa. Aku tahu dia sedang dalam keadaan down.

"Biar saja." Pikirku.

Akhirnya, pada klimaksnya. Naru-Chan jatuh sakit. Ia mengirim pesan. Itulah pesan pertamanya semenjak ia dekat dengan wanita itu.

I Feel sick… T^T

**.Naruto**

Setelah saling mengirim pesan, aku tahu dia memintaku mengantarnya ke dokter. Tapi aku pikir, "Biar dia yang memintanya, seperti saat dia memintaku menemaninya." Tapi tak ada kata-kata permintaan darinya. Ia telah berubah, akhirnya aku berinisiatif untuk mengantarnya.

Di ruang dokter, untuk sekian kalinya aku memperhatikannya dengan perasaan yang bercampur aduk. Sekali lagi muncul pertanyaan "Apakah aku benar-benar mencintainya.?" ia kembali menggapai tanganku untuk mengatakan "Arigato"

Aku tersenyum dan mengantarnya pulang. Tapi itulah saat terakhir aku merasakan manisnya senyumnya. Karena belakangan ini aku tahu dia sedang dekat dengan wanita lainnya. Hubungannya lebih dekat dari hubunganku dengannya. Intensitas komunikasi digital kami semakin berkurang, sebagai gantinya kami sering jalan bersama. Namu kali ini, tidak berdua kami lebih sering berjalan bersama Kiba dan Neji. Perkataan yang aku ingat. "Kita teman sampai lulus! Akh, nggak. Sampai sukses!!".

Senyumku pun semakin hari semakin memudar. Suatu hari aku membuka profil jejaring sosialnya lagi. Dan ia telah memasang status berpacaran dengan seorang wanita. Sungguh seakan itu adalah duri yang menggores hati ini. Aku sendiri tak tahu perasaanku. Bahkan ia tidak memberitahu siapa wanita itu hingga saat ini.

Aku adalah tipe orang yang tidak ingin ikut campur sebelum diminta ikut campur. Mungkin prinsip itu yang membuatku bertahan untuk tidak menanyakan siapa wanita itu. Aku bahkan mengetahui beberapa konflik dirinya, namun aku tak mau ikut campur masalahnya. Mungkin itu yang membuatku dianggap _cuek _oleh Naruto.

Yang pasti saat ini, aku tak akan melupakannya. Tak akan ada kata "Sayonara" untukmu, Naruto. Kebahagiaanmu bisa membuatku tersenyum. Jika ingat kata-kata "I just want to make you smile :)."

Belakangan aku mengetahui bahwa Naruto menyimpan perasaan yang sama denganku. Kuharap perasaan itu tak memudar hanya karena adanya wanita itu. Alunan lagu "Kimi ga Matteiru kara-Gackt" mengalun memecah kepedihan ini.

Ya, lagu dari piringan DVD yang engkau berikan dan pin couple itu masih aku simpan, kau juga harus menyimpannya. Aku senang setiap hari kita masih bertemu walau dengan perasaan berbeda. Aku memang terlihat seperti orang cuek. Tapi pikirkanlah, Naru-Chan seberapa besar perhatianku, bila kau membutuhkannya.

**KIMI GA MATTEIRU KARA**

**SEKAIJUU NO DAREMO GA WAKARANAKUTE MO II SA**

**KIMI GA MATTEIRU NARA**

**BOKU MO MATTEIRU**

**(Because you still waiting)**

**(There's OK, if no one else (beside you))**

**(Because, if you still waiting, I would wait too.) .gackt**

Aku masih menunggu saat-saat indah bersamanya, walau itu sulit. Yang kuinginkan hanyalah, ia bertindak lebih dewasa. Jika kutahu ia masih menunggu ungkapan itu, pasti akan kuungkapkan saat itu juga.

Kumatikan alunan lagu itu, sambil melihat layar monitor yang yang menampilkan profil Naru-Chan. Kucabut flashdisk itu. Kumatikan layar monitor. Kucoba berbaring di atas kasurku sambil berharap esok kan lebih baik. Dan kita masih tetap dapat bertemu, sampai di situ pun aku akan senang. Walau di balik semua, aku masih berpura-pura cuek terhadapnya. Kupegang erat pin itu, aku pun terlelap.

**OYASUMI, NARU-CHAN**

**THE END**

* * *

Sasuke : "*sigh*"

Naruto : "wakakakakaka, Sasuke… ups… Sasu-Chan. Itu beneran diary-mu."

Sasuke : "pikir saja sendiri bodoh.!"

Tunggu fanfic berikutnya nyo~.

REVIEW ya……!!

KRITIK yang membangun tapinya…


End file.
